a predalien and a vampire
by Jman241
Summary: when a survivor from requiem that is a hybrid goes to yokai academy what will happen. this is my first fan fic rated m for gore profanity and a lot of other things
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone this is my first fan fiction it maybe have horrible grammar **

**i don't own anything**

_hive mind/ inner moka through Rosario/inner thoughts _

**anger/attacks**

Josh Newman was known as a average guy but everyone doesn't know his horrible secret. He is a hybrid of three races the Xenomorphs the Yautja and humans.**(flashback)** June 2004, i was running for my life through the older buildings of the small town where i was born when i ran into a strange creature with dark tan skin and a skeleton like frame four crab like appendages around its mouth with black tentacles around its head like dreadlocks . I knew this creature was one of the things responsible for everyone disappearing. I drew my machete and began to fight but as I went to attack the beast. It caught my arm holding the blade. I thought I was going to die here at the mercy of this monster but i was wrong the beast cut its arm with my machete the blood dripped on my arm and the blood began to burn. I began to scream out in pain as the blood was burning my arm but it stopped and felt weird .I tried to get my arm free as i yelled to the beast let me go the creature did what I said but I heard a strange female voice say _why are you not dead my blood should have killed _. I said who said that _I said that _said the female voice I said with sarcasm and who is I _my name is Void _the female voice said I ask with a little fear what did you do to me ? (**conversation between **Josh and _Void _) _I put some of my blood into you expecting you to die but it seems it made you into a hybrid . _How is that possible. _I don't know but that now makes you a member of my hive_.I feel that there is something wrong (out of conversation ) a strange noise came from a dead soldier it was a commander that said begin to bomb the town on a two way radio I heard this and said I need to leave if I don't I will die Void saw the fear in my eyes and said _you must leave I believe my half spices is here and if he finds you he will kill you some of my drones say there are some humans near the center of the hive I will take you there . (1 min later) _me and Void arrived to the hospital when I asked aren't you coming with me Void said _no I must stay and fight to keep you safe _I felt sorrow the same as when i lost my family I said I will keep myself safe I heard yelling Void looked at two drones then looked at me and said._The humans are coming I will have two drones start to web you up when they get closer I'm going to find my half species. _I said ok I will not forget you void void said. _You will half to learn how to control your powers. _I said I will do my best _good bye _said void when I started to hear the yelling to get closer. I looked at the drones and one grabbed my arm and began to web me up to the wall I knew the plan and began to yell for help

_third pov_

a man in his twenties began to come around the corner when he saw two drones web you a young boy around and he began to yell at the two hey get the fuck away from him the two drones looked and began to hiss at the man ready to attack

_josh'_s _pov_

I sent a mental message to the two drones to leave and help void I think she is in trouble the drones began to back away and go through a vent I said can you please get me down that is when the man came over and looked at me and saw the web was still fresh he then said so they just got you up I said yes they just did could please help me down and i want to leave this place just then other people passed the corner and saw the man pulling me down one said what the hell are you doing he is probably got one of those thing inside of him the man that just pulled him down said they were just sticking him to the wall when i found him the woman that was just arguing with him said OK and turned to me and said what is your name I was about to say my name but then I thought of void and I said my name is Void Void Newman


	2. Chapter 2 alien meets vampire

**chapter 2 alien meets a vampire**

**hey guys sorry about some of the misspells kind of new at writing fiction the first chapter was a flashback of how josh/void got his power remember i don't own any of this except josh/void Newman well anyway let us get on with the show I'm skipping the end of requiem if you don't know how it ends watch the movie and before anyone asks how does moka drinks voids blood its simple voids blood is acidic only in alien form human form it just has a green tint and two who have review**

**someguy i agree its about time someone did this **

**mastermind this not be a one shot i plan on expanding to other universities like fairy tale and familiar of zero which happen after a few stories of this and other stories i might go prototype lol **

_hivemind/inner moka through Rosario / inner thoughts _

after his escape from Colorado void has been living on the streets training on how to use his

power and skills for five years he has been walking all over the country he does not stay in one place for long he has to be on the street begging sometimes for food but he usually hunts for his food one day he was caught by a police officer for skipping school even though he does not goes to school or live there they took him down to the station for refusing to cooperate he was in the interrogation room

_(void n pov)_

when an officer came in and said OK kid your dad is here to bail you out void looked at the officer and say his parents were dead but something said for him to shut up he went out and saw a man in a white robe who looked upset said to the officer thank you and turned to me and said there you are i have been worried i saw he was acting so i played along sorry i said he said you me and your mother are going to have a talk i said ok he the said lets go and walked to the door i followed him when we were outside i turned to him and said thanks i will be on my way he said why are you going around this country to learn about your self when you can come to my school which is starting soon i turned to him with a are nuts look on his face he sees this and says no I'm not nuts my school is for special kind of people then i said ok professor x he did not find it funny and said my school is for monsters and not mutants i said OK so when do go I'm kind of in your debt for getting me out of that bind he said come with me i follow him to a school bus he says to get in i said wait i don't have other school clothes the man said don't worry we have you covered check your room when you get there the bus driver closes the doors and say so kid you heading to yokai academy i turned and said yes i no where better to be he said better take your seat and he began to drive near a tunnel i thought no big deal i have seen tunnels before but when we got out of the tunnel i say dead trees than water that was red like blood and i thought where the hell am i the driver said be careful yokai academy is a scary place i looked at him and said sure ok thanks i walked out of the bus and walked off i was on a path that i guess led to the school when i heard a bike coming fast behind me and some yell lookout and me and the bike collided sending me and the bike rider flying into the air when i finally came to i felt my hand on something soft i instantly pull and felt so embarrassed turning a greenish red i look the rider was on the ground groaning i walked over and asked are you ok she said yes with a nod then she said I'm sorry i'm anemic so sometimes i have fainting spells her nose begins to twitch and looked and said oh no you're bleeding i felt something warm come down over my forehead and say the greenish red blood on my hand she then grab a small handkerchief and began to remove the blood then came close to my face and looked at her and feeling embarrassed i asked what are you doing she said sorry i can't help myself you see i'm a vampire and bit down on my neck she then pulled back with her fill and then said sorry i don't know what came over me she then asked do you hate me she said with sadness in her eyes i said no you seem nice and i understand we all have our own cravings and moments of weakness so i understand she then said want to be friends i said sure i asked her what is your name she said Moka Akashiya she then ask what is your name i used my new name when i got my power Void Newman she said that is a nice name i said thank but your name sounds better she started to stutter t...thank you than me and her walked to yokai academy we were in the entrance ceremony for a few minutes then i went to my home room everyone was talking when the teacher walked in and said welcome to youkai academy my name is Shizuka Nekonome she the said as you all know this school is to teach you how to coexist with humans then one student said why don't we kill the men and take the women he said with a wicked grin that is when i snapped my pencil he looked at me and said you got a problem i said yeah it is guys that have no honor he then began to come towards me then the door a familiar voice said sorry I'm late i got lost i looked over with my glare contest with who i now know as Saizo it was moka she then saw me a said void your here i can't believe we are in the same class pulling me into a hug all of the other guys said why is she with him with tears in there eyes when class began i felt two hive minds coming from somewhere that is when i saw a girl with brown look over to me and began to stare i felt a little nervous then _i heard my queen i have found another with a hive_ mind i then heard another voice _is it a male or female_ the first said _male_ i could block hive minds from reading my own thoughts then i thought _crap i didn't even know there were monsters with hive minds i will have to be on my guard _the hive talk was over when i heard the bell ring then i was about to walk out when a voice hello to me i turned to see who it was then i saw four girls same black and identified one as the one that was staring at me the one that said hello to me asked who i was naturally i was not scared cause i know how to use my alien form i have been training it for five and found out i have more than one form i can turn into all castes except praetorian queen or in my case king or emperor i never seen the emperor but i heard there though then she saw me in thought and said again who are you i said my name is void why do you care she then said i challenge you to a fight i said ok but not right now i have to go find my friend i need be there in case one of those guys try to make a move on her they said after school i will send one of my servants to lead you to where our battle will begin i said OK then ran out the room to find moka at the door and said void i found you let's get something to drink i then said sure there was a soda machine but it did have root beer so i got that and moka got tomato juice i then looked at moka and said so how do you like the school she then turned its great and you i then thought and said the curriculum is slow but then again this school is to teach coexistence more than math or science then i heard a voice from behind me saw your Moka Akashiya i then turned to see Saizo then introduced himself and said to Moka and said why don't you ditch this loser and hang around me she was about to say something you call me a loser when you feel threatened by humans he then grabbed me by my shirt collar i said release me now or suffer he began to laugh and said i'm so scared and before anyone could react i kneed him in the stomach and then kicked him into a wall Moka then grabbed me and said thanks for the offer but we have to go bye **( two min later ) **we were on the school when moka said wow that was scary i said why did you not fight back she then said because of this pulling back her shirt to reveal some of her cleavage as well a Rosario i ask what is that about the Rosario she the said this seals my vampire power when it is removed i find the one for me and i become real scary i then said my true form is the work of nightmares she then asked me what i was i knew i had to tell her the truth i then said i'm a hybrid she then asked of what then i said a human and a predxen _**( i made the species name so i did not have to say predalien ) **_she looked at me in disbelief i asked what is wrong she then explained about her past with humans always picking on her when she was little i the said that is awful then when i told you i was half you had a little flash back of your past i'm sorry and i began to walk off and i turned to her and said can you keep my little secret she then nodded i said thanks and said to her i think we need to head to class we then walked to class later after school me and moka were talking and i saw the mens dorm not bad it looks like a good place to sleep the i asked where is the girls dorm moka said it is further down and asked me if i could walk her there i then said sure i got no plans **( four min later ) **i said here we are she then asked if i wanted to come in i said i can't right now i got some stuff to do for tomorrow she said OK see you later i said goodnight to her then walked off and smelt something the i said you can come out now a girl with black shorts and a red shirt walked out and said it is time i said yeah i know **( 9 min later ) **we came near a clearing where seven or eight girls flocked around one but this one had a more attractive body the the ones around her and then she asked are you void i said yes she then said i am kamino leader of the ant women then it hit me oh yeah i forgot ants bees and wasps have similar hive minds like xenos she then said i challenge you to a courtship battle i immediately yelled WHAT? she then said you heard me from this battle on you and me will be engaged until we can return to my home and make official i knew there was no way to avoid this unless i disgraced the xenomorph species i the said what are the stakes she then said if you win you are the dominant if i win i become the dominant i the said ah so its about who will lead and who will follow she then said yes and said lets begin the battle since i challenged you i change into my true form first she then began to change her skin was beginning to turn a dark crimson and started to grow two more arms on bottom of the other two and when i looked to her head two atenia grew with her black hair turned jet black and another set opened on her forehead then i saw the thorax behind her she the said behold my true for a ant women queen reveal to me your true form so i know what to expect in the hive roaming around i the said OK but don't freak out cause i guarantee you will scared

_( third person pov )_

void began to smile and began to change his normal tan skin became a darker tint as his hair began to turn jet black and parts began to coil together to make dreadlock like tentacles around his head as the back of his head began to push out and form all of his facial features began to go back into his head as a clear dome came around where his eyes were as four growths came around to be four crab like mandibles his body began to get broader and slimmer some of his bones were visible as an exoskeleton as he began to grow a tail with a sharp scythe like blade at the end when void was done he let out a bone chilling roar/screech

_(void n pov )_

i saw all of the ant girls shake in fear and terror the queen asked what are you i went into her mind to speak and said _i am a predxen warrior class _she the said ha a warrior this will be easy i then said _don't count your chickens before they hatch _as i began to charge **( 3 min later ) **she laid on the ground defeated and conscious i made her yield and got up and shifted into my normal form as she got up she did the same and she jumped back onto my back and started to kiss my neck and said oh happy me i found someone worthy to be my king i thought to myself with sarcasm _great just great I'm now a hive king void would so proud _i the heard screaming i knew the voice and began to run and change to my runner form which is the fastest i came up to moka be attacked by a muscled monster as i became enraged i shifted into my human form and yelled hey asshole the creature turned to me i recognized it as Saizo as he said well just the monster i was looking for as i saw moka on the ground unconscious that sent me into i felt a inferno burn in me i knew what this inferno was it already happened to me twice i unlocked a new form as i began to change i noticed i was getting then i said i unlocked my praetorian form must have unlocked when i became the ant king when felt the inferno subside saizo was struck with fear as i began to charge i knock back saizo and grabbed moka and jumped back as she came to she saw me and began to scream i held her mouth and spoke to her mentally _calm down moka its me void _ she then looked relaxed i then said _I'm going to remove my hand so you can talk _as i did she said thank you i said just the saizo broke through a tree and tried to hit moka i pushed her out of the way when i heard the sound of metal breaking i looked at my hand and saw moka's Rosario and said through my mind _this can't be good _just i turned to look at moka in her place was a more mature looking woman with silver hair and red slitted eyes she turned to me and so you were the one who released me i nodded she then turned to saizo and said what is wrong didn't you want to force me to be yours he then charged at her she jumped and said know your place and gave a killer round house kick to his head and sent him flying through the trees as i began to turn back into my human form she then looked at me and said what the heck was that i then told her that was one of my true forms she said on how many do you have i said four counting this one runner drone warrior and praetorian i will have six when i'm at full power which im not right now she then asked which form that one is i said the praetorian which is the queens elite guard moka then said your forms are interesting while i am sealed you need to look after my other i can see you can handle minor threats and with that she grab the Rosario and put back on as moka began to transform back to her other form and fell exhausted i then took her back to the girls dorm and went to mine as i laid on my bed a knock was on my window i turned to see kamino my eyes bulge and looked out the window and told her to get in here before someone saw her and then i asked in a whispered what are you doing here she the said to see you my king and i looked at her and asked her what is the real reason you are here she then said to court you i then said that is the real reason please i don't court on the first date she then looked and say my discomfort and said very well me king will i see you tomorrow i said unless i get challenged by another species hive she then said there is another hive i said yes but its different than yours meaning its either bees or wasps she said ok and asked what if they challenge you i said then i will accept their challenge unless i dishonor my hive she then looked at me and said i will let you get some rest and went out my window i felt bad about what i done but she was right i need my rest in case i was challenged and i slowly got into bed and drifted off to sleep **(next day) **i was on my to school when i heard someone say morning void i looked and saw kamino and i turned and said good morning then i herd another voice call out void i turned to see moka running towards me she stopped and said good morning i replied good morning moka i then saw moka looking nerves and asked what was wrong she then said i skipped breakfast i knew where it was going and finally said OK but don't take too much she look at me with stars in her eyes and lept at my neck and bit as i felt my blood being drawn out of my body

**wow that is a long chapter but it is worth it to see people enjoy it **

**next time the harem expands with two more I'm thinking about adding tamao later but i don't want void to have too many women and i'm thinking about while in praetorian form he could implant one embryo into one character here are the polls **

**kuyou is the only one i got suggest to me others but that does not interfere with the main storyline anyway review pm follow favorite and this jman241 saying OBEY THE HIVE **


	3. Chapter 3 alien succibi and bees

**chapter 3 alien succubi and bees this will be fun**

**hey everyone sorry about the grammer again if anyone knows a program that can help with that i would very appreciated so i can write this story and be good at it thank you everyone with me so far i'm going do my best not to screw this chapter up and no void is not evil he is just making sure kuyou cause he is evil and one won't hurt and plus he is going to have a hive or two so why can't he have a normal xeno guard well anyway let us begin**

I was walking to the academy it had been a couple of days since me moka and kamino had meet they had tried show off trying to one up each other to prove the were the best today there was

some competition this time it was a race to see who could run from the school back to where they began i said to them that i'm going ahead to go to class as i walked off to get to class today i

felt normal more normal than i have in years when i heard someone asking for help i turned to see a young women around my ,moka and kamino's age she had amethyst eyes with a light blue hair

she was wearing the school uniform but instead of the jacket i wore she had a cream yellow sweater vest and looked at me and said please help me i went over and saw she was well gifted

with bountiful assets as my xeno instincts told me to not help somthing was wrong i ignored them and went over and ask is something wrong she then tried to stand she fell over her assets

on my chest my body temperature began to rise as she began to say my chest feels heavy right now and i'm so tired i said i could escort you to the nurses office she then said thank you as she

tried to take a step she started to fall i caught her before she began to fall i then look deep into those amethyst eyes as she whispered charm i asked in confusion what did you say she then

looked at me with a little annoyance i then said here let me carry you she then said my hero i felt my body get hot again and i was a little nervous as she rubbed her head into my chest then i

heard from behind mokas voice void i found you and saw the unknow girl in my arms and asked who is that i found her out here and weak so i'm taking her to the nurse to see what is the matter

the unknown girl lept out of my arms and said that won't be necessary bye and ran off i thought curious **(3 hours later )**me,moka,and kamino were walking to get our lunch when i felt a

presence like an unknown mind as i walked around the corner a blond haired girl around our age ran right into me and landed on top of me as i groaned and got up i say to her she looked a little like

kamino but with paler skin and blond instead of black hair i looked at her and felt the unknown mind near me more like right next to my face she began to look up and she said so its you i

looked at her confused at first the said oh you can sense it two she then confirmed my question i felt your unknown mind and went to find you i asked her why she then said if you were a female i

was going to assimilate you but since you are male i challenge to battle i then said let me guess if i win i'm the alpha you win you're the alpha its a courtship ritual am i right she looked at me confused and

asked how'd you know i pointed up and as she looked up her face turned white i then ask is everything ok she then turned to me as we both got up and said you fought an ant women i then cut her off same challenge and everything i won so i'm alpha of her hive kamino said hello

and walked over to me and whispered that her and this other were related by close blood line as in sisters i face turned white the a red green my mind was screaming _really is this my luck that sisters would challenge me to be there hives king _and since the challenge was already

declared she can't go back on it i bowed my head in defeat and said when and where well she was nice about it and said outside and now i said ok and walked out for the battle to begin i asked her what her name was it was alex **(2 min later ) **i had gotten alex to yield one less

minute than kamino apparently bees know when to give up i used my fastest form the runner and had her pinned she then congratulated me and began to try and tackle me but i kept dodging finally she got me began to rub her head on my arm pledging her undying loyalty to her

king i said great as we were walking back to class i heard a familiar voice yell moka's name i looked up to see the same unknown woman from this morning i'm kurumu kurono and i am here to defeat you as she junp off the railing and landed with grace i looked at her and then

thought maybe her beauty is part of her ability then heard her she was a succubus i then thought great i'm betting she want revenge on moka cause some vampires are better seducers than succubi i then turned to moka and sent her a mental message saying we need to

stop her but be subtle i have a plan then i sent her my plan she then said good luck i said my hive mind keeps me from being controlled by mind control powers she then looked into my eyes and did her charm i then began to act like i had no free will she then began to rub her

assets on my back and said lets ditch these loser i then looked and said agreed they looked like they had a couple of tears in their eyes i looked back to them as we walked off and winked at them **( 4 min later ) **we were in the nurses office when was jumping with joy saying

yahoo i made those three cry i looked at her and said ok what's your plan she looked at me confused and asked how are you still in control you should be head over heels in love with me i looked at her and said you can't control cause i'm not one mind she then said my plan is to

find my destined one and i asked her how are you going to find your destined one if you turn every man around into a love obsessed zombie she turned to me in anger and said its them isn't it the reason you're not in love with me as i saw a tail come out then wings i began to think

_she is going to attack me i can't fight back i'm too strong if i do fight i'll go drone form _as kurumu lepet up in the air as she yelled if i can't have no one can just then the door opened and i turned to see moka and the others as moka ran and used her strength to push kurumu out

the window as i turned and said nice push i saw her in shock and i turned and saw kurumu hovering outside the window as i was about to say something i felt something wrap around my neck and began to lift me off out of the window i presume it was her tail wrapped around my

neck i began to feel like i could not breath so my xeno instincts activated turning me into my drone form that had tubes on my back so i was able to breath as i began to grab at her tail and release it i slowly got free and began to free fall i knew that this fall would more than likely kill

me so my life was flashing before my eyes all of a sudden i felt a fire of a new transformation just then i felt someone grab me and slowly

drop me to safety he looked up and saw alex and said thanks she then said to me it was my pleasure my king as i was on the ground as i felt that flame of transformation become an inferno i saw moka and kamino running towards me i looked at them with pained expression on

my face they were about to come close when i yelled stay back i feel a new transformation coming on they kept their distance as my new transformation

_(third POV) _

void transformation started with him being in his normal warrior form but slowly it began to grow to the praetorian but then it was still growing as the back of the dome began to grow so did his bottom mandibles grow longer the dreads closest to the front began to straight out to the

side of his head like horns as the back of his head grew out it began to widen and the rest of the dreads began to grow a little longer as his body began to grow in size his back began to get two human sized growths on his back that looked like wing covers on insects his tail was

doubled in size with spikes on the end with that scythe shaped blade at the end as his transformation ended he let a loud and violent screech roar with a few clicks at the end kurumu looked at him in fear and asked what are you a loud roar as both kamino and alex said in unison i am a king

_(voids POV)_

as i said i am king i heard alex and kamino say it out loud i then felt exhausted and fell to my kneesi then saw moka scared i used whatever strength i had and pulled my tail up and wrapped the end around the rosario and pulled it off as i said win and fell and passed out **(1 min **

**later ) **i awoke to see kurumu on the ground shaking fear as moka was trying to approach but kamino and alex were holding her back but moka was still holding i then knew why i woke up alex woke me and asked me to help stop moka from tearing kurumu's wings and tail off i

then began to get up and said through the mental like _ok moka that is enough _she then turned to me and said she tried to control attacked you tried to us all i then turned back into human and said that maybe but she was doing what she thought was right i don't agree with it but

taking a person's unique traits and destroying it does not make it any better as i heard some gasps like those of sobs and turned to look at her then turned back and said all she needs is friends the other two said ok and we forgive her i then turned to moka and she said i can

tolerate her but heed my warning come at me with intent to kill again i will not hold back as she grabbed the rosario from my hand and said until we meet again and re attached it as moka changed she began to faint i caught her and began to carry her back bridal style as the other

two asked if i could carry them i said i can't maybe tomorrow they pouted as we walked to the women's dorm i handed moka to alex and said take her up to her room she then said yes my king as i walked away and went to my dorm room i thought of what happen over today as

went to where i slept laid there and went to sleep i felt a new mind enter the collective hive mind i did not know who nor did i care about it i then said i will find out tomorrow **(next day )** as i began to walk over to the school i heard three voices yell for me and i knew who each one

was i said hey girls what is going on the i heard another voice i knew but did not except the owner to call my name i then looked back and saw kurumu running over to me she then caught up and said good morning i then said good morning back i then saw the bag and asked

what is in the bag she then answered me by opening it and said cookies i looked at them curious and asked out loud i wonder a still delicious as they were when i was younger the girls all looked at me with mouths open as alex you never had a cookie since you were little i

said yep you want me to explain why i then looked around and said meet me at lunch by the pond they then said ok as we headed off to school **( 3 hours later )**we all sat around in a circle as the asked me questions like what monster i was why they never heard it the i said let

me tell you my story and it will answer some questions **( 1 min later )** when i finished my story they all had a tear in their eye from my story some time i still feel bad at times cause i could not help my family then kurumu said you know i called my mom and asked her how we

succubi find our destined ones and i asked how she then said through our charm but he will not fall for it so its you void i looked at her and said surprised and said WHAT!she then was ecstatic and said now that i know how hard it is to be a hybrid of a bloodthirsty race i will do

everything in my power help you achieve of xeno coexistence i said thank you to her and to all of you as well the other three said it was no big deal just then an argument broke out about who would be a better girlfriend/wife the two sisters grabbed my legs moka grabbed my right arm and kurumu grabbed my left and began to

pull i felt one of those guys in that stretcher machine the i felt moka let go of my arm and lunged for my neck as she bit down i said in my head _why me _.

**wow that was long yes i know punctuation and grammar suck i need some help on that but have no fear i have a beta reader and chapter four will rock there might be more to the harem but void is going to be over whelmed lol i'm thinking of doubling its current number plus two xeno queens and this is jman241 saying OBEY THE HIVE **


	4. Chapter 4 predalien and his loves

**hey guys and gals jman241 here with a new chapter of a predalien and a vampire **

**first off the reason why void is not evil is the same reason why every xeno is not evil they just survive xenos don't do mindless killing and also his xeno instincts are too watered down remember he is part predxen means he has two different instincts**

**second off i was thinking of adding more to the harem like instead of three add seven more thats the three original three add the two new members and after season two things will be awesome and two xeno queens and 1 more monster it will get crazy anyway lets get on with the show**

**i don't own anything **

alien and his loves

it had been a couple of weeks since the incident with kurumu and she joined the group there are now two women fighting for me to be theirs two already know they have a shot cause i'm a manof my word or xeno i have honor its a core instinct well today was midterms as a hive

mind all the girls started to give me answers finally i tuned them out i felt that i did pretty good they said the results would be posted at lunch after all of us got out they started with the competition this time it was to see who could cook the best no one knew that i loved steak

especially raw with some spices added in to make it taste better that is what i thought when they all opened their lunch boxes to see cooked steak i thought i was in heaven that is when my xeno instincts kicked in and i began to drool everyone asked why i was drooling i said cause

you all cooked my favorite food they all looked wide eyed they saw they all cooked steak but with different spices i could tell but when the air mixed there combined scent was just amazing i asked if they wanted to share that they looked at me and with star eyed said yes i will judge

the steak in terms of greatness no negativity cause this my favorite dish moka your first moka cut off a piece as i began to eat it it tasted great with a sweet and tangy flavor i said this steak from one to to ten is an eleven for its great sweetness and tangy flavor the meat was

extra juicy which is just great moka blushed and turned her head i know one thing vampires and xenos could eat a cow together vampires get the blood xenos get the meat pretty much nothing but bone i could see me and inner moka having a relationship if outer was ever gone

then i turned to kurumu and said your next she took the steak and cut it in half as i took a bite she tried to bit the other end to do that accidental kiss while eating i thought it funny and thought to myself _i don't know if she is brave or just in love with me _so i let her of course i

took all of it but a bite cause she bit onto the other and got a bite as i tasted it i felt such a combination of spice that i never would have thought it possible i look at the frozen as moka said to kurumu great you steak broke him i said i'm not broken i just got caught caught in the

flavor but the steak is tough and hard to chew i give you an eleven two cause they were even i can't help it they had their faults but also they made up for them next was alex i did not know what she did to steak but i could tell it had to be a love potion then i thought to myself _lets see _

_if my immune system could fight off potions _as i took a bite i could taste extreme sweetness in the steak i asked her what she put into it she said nothing except royal honey kamino looked at her sister with anger and asked her what is wrong kamino then explained what royal honey

was used for and i began to blush as she told me that royal honey was used to tell there man that they were ready to court i was so red the green was extremely visible as alex began to try and jump on me i jumped to a nearby tree and climbed alex began to climb the tree and

said my king we don't have to court now maybe later i then agreed to come down from the tree and finish the judging of the steak i gave alex an eleven cause other than its sweetness it was a little bit dry i then asked if kamino had anything like royal honey she said no we earn our

men i let out a sigh of relief as i took a bite it was almost raw a little which i love the most but at the same i tasted plain which i don't like i then turned to her and said its a little plain and undercooked but i like it raw so you are getting an eleven as well let me try all together the

each took off a piece and put all four together and ate it it was perfect i could not say anything else i looked at them star eyed and said that was the most perfect steak i had ever have all the steaks flavor combined made an excellent combination the as i got up and said that's my

girls all of them blushed a red color as alex got up and tried again what she had did before i ran up the same tree and began tree hoping trying to escape i was able to give alex the slip but i herd her say to her drones to find me i then thought to myself _can someone help me this is not funny anymore i sure do know how to pick them what can i say i like prescient women after all _

**(flashback)**

(most xeno drones knew my scent as an alpha so from praetorian to runner females always flock to me and asked to be there mate i had to turn them down and with praetorians they did not take rejection well and told all drones to attack me but fighting them was childs play and

when i got done fighting the queen would want to know why a runner drone or warrior that was out numbered could outclass the rest of the hive and usually then get my scent and were in raged that another queen was trying to infiltrate her hive and elude her until a major incident i

would then tell her i was looking for a place to rest and would be on my way she would ask what gender i was i said as always male she then would be shocked and ask for me to stay but i usually declined and left the next day) **(flashback end)**

but here there was a queen that kept her pursuit up to be my mate i was a little nervous with kamino but since i been around her the more i got use to her but alex and kurumu were a whole nother story

**(flash back )**

it had been a couple of days but kurumu has gotten so bold as to grab my head and hugged in between her breasts i had been in there for about two minutes when i felt i was being smothered in my mind i began to panic as i did a nonlethal xeno instinct kicked in my muscles

began to loosen as my body went limp alex then pulled me away at seeing this i was able to breath again and looked up as i was in someones arms i looked up and it was alex i said thanks she then said no problem but you owe me i then looked at her as long as it does

not involve mating i don't care she then threw me back to kurumu and said here have your fun i then thought _did she just do that _**(flashback end)**

i then heard buzzing and if i was correct it was that of alexs drones i then went quiet and switch my mind for the beehive to the ant hive and said _kamino where are you_ she then said _i'm walking out to see my test score where are you _i then said _i'm hiding in a tree but don't tell your _

_sister cause she might be able to pinpoint me _kamino then said _too late she broke through the barrier as you told me where you were _then as she said those last heard a loud buzzing i knew that alex was really preststant to have sex with me i was about to give up when i saw the

school i knew i would be safe there until i got a head start to my dorm at the end of the day so i made a break for it none of the drones saw me which was a huge relief until he heard void where are you going i looked and saw alex in her queen form it was bigger than the form that

she was in when i fought her then i remembered something when xeno queens go to there finally queen form they need a mate and become obsessed with mating then i thought of what happens in a couple of days after the transformation and then i thought _crap queens become _

_more aggressive as do their hives i have no choice but first i have to make her see reason and establish a hive central_ i then contacted kamino and told her _i need you and all your drones to go to the cliff _she then asked _what is the problem _i then explained to her the problem

and what my solution is and that you might want to tell moka and kurumu i then said _kurumu will be pissed i bet but tell her its my innocence or the school will be destroyed _i then turned to alex and said ok alex if you want me here i am but if you want me you need to talk to me and in

human form alex saw that i stopped running she then turned back into her human form and said so you're ready i looked and said no but i will do what must be done and then i said first off not here in the open your sisterand her drones are building us a hive to live in she then

looked joyed and said let us go my king nose began to twitch as i began to pick up a scent just know it was coming from alex it felt so arousing then i realized she began to purr with arousal i then smelt my pheromones that said i was ready as we made it to the cliff i saw a

fuming kurumu and said to alex you lucky bitch the only reason void is going to do it with you cause he saw before what denying you is like and with his own species and he is protecting us which make me more drawn to my destined one her mokas and kamino noses began to

twitch as they began to advance they all said together sorry we can't control ourselves then i realized my xeno instinct must have kicked in when i finally gave in i found out something from kamino mid terms weren't till tomorrow i then ask what was that test that we all took today

and they began to smile as the said in unison we asked the headmaster if we all could have tomorrow off as they said that i looked at them and said you planed this they all looked at me and kamino said not alex becoming crazy we were going to take it slow but since your going to

give one of us your love why not all of us and don't say me and alex are just cause of some arrangement and that moka and kurumu are friends we know you admire them for their personalities and loving hearts cause me and alex can read your mind i looked at them and said fine i do

i have fallen for you all it just that im a bit hestiant cause if you knew about the things in the past that i had to do you would want to be with

me as i turned around they all pulled me into a hug i then looked at them and said are you sure you want to be with a monster they all nodded at that time kamino said my king it is done i still felt nervous as we made our way to our new home for the rest of the evening as we

were walking to the main chamber i saw alex walk in front of me and kamino behind me and moka and kurumu behind alex just then alex pushed a stone aside and kamino pushed me into the new doorway as alex jumped i heard kamino say to the other two sorry to hog the fun

but we need no distractions and pushed the stone behind her as i landed on the ground i saw kamino and alex in their queen forms alexs form looked like her original form but more bee like wit a size about of my king with four sets of wings and a crown head piece kaminos form

looked like her sisters but instead of bee she was an ant i turned into my king for unknown reason as i began to move closer to my queens they began to groan as i purred

**and scene wow that was awkward but this will help further relationships of the characters and yes i know I'm a tease you first thought moka and kurumu were going to have some fun but I'm sorry to say later not today and before you ask won't void die while mating alex because she is a bee i say nahee cause bee women are different from bees if anyone comes up with a name for the bee and ant women i would really appreciate it cause im not good at coming up with creature names so i let my readers decide until then this is jman241 saying OBEY THE HIVE**


	5. Chapter 5 a predalien and a witch

**hello everyone i'm here to bring an update as well an explanation for void. Void is what scientist would call a hybrid of three species the Yautja xenomorph and human of course you all know it and so do i void has the ability to change his form to different casts of the hive right now he has five forms runner,drone, ,and king he will have two more forms which i won't spoil but the a new story will take place after this on and its going to be a three way crossover and know people say xenos don't reproduce yes they do otherwise they would not need kings but since he was original human he still has a reproductive system and one gender which is male xenos do have genders cause in the hive when they talk they will take a close proxy to their hosts voice so i just wanted to explain before i start with the chapter **

**i don't own anything **

today was like any other day at yokai academy i was able to escape from my queens back the hive not without giving the guards the slip i was going to see my test scores because i wanted to know if i did good of course since i got the day out cause some planning of two queens i was able to slip in and see my test

score i got a six i then thought with glee _yes i got a good grade on the midterm _i then saw moka and slipped through the crowd i approached moka she then turn to me and said with a little joy in her voice you have to try harder if you want to sneak up on me i said in a disappointed tone aw dang it .i then ask with a

happy tone moka how did you do she said that she got thirteenth i said wow beauty and brains you're on sweet little surprise i just the heard a voice that was angered aw man i got 218 how is that possible i then approached the figure and said boo behind she just turned and giggled right the moka walked up and

said with anger in her tone maybe if you studied more and were less concerned about getting void in bed with you and more time on your work then maybe you could be in an ok position i looked at them knew a cat fight was about to happen that is when i said with a worried tone girls girls don't fight over little old

me just then i saw a little girl come to the scoreboard and saw her then i heard a male voice that sounded vicious saw well well if is isn't Yukari Sendo i see we got top of the class the one of his lackeys sounded with disgust hey boss isn't that uniform against regulations he then turned to the speaker with a disgusting

lustful smile and said why you are correct before he could finish another word a wash pan fell on top of his head i heard the young girl laugh and said with some joy serves you jerks right the leader of the group got up at that time i got over there in time to see his hand turn into a claw i grabbed the hand with my

own hand as my faced began to turn into the warrior form head the leader turned his head to see the monster holding his arm he paled as all he was the mandibles then looked left a little to see dreadlocks he then said who are you with some fear into his words i then said anger flaring the one that will gut you if

you don't back off the man asked with venom in his voice why protect her she is a witch i then looked at him and said with my kings voice filled with rage _**and what right is that of you to judge someone based on what type of monster you are you walking hand bag **_i then turned to the little and said a kind tone

are you ok she then turned and said with a joyous tone yes i then heard a concerned tone void i then turned and said hey i then turned to Yukari as she looked at me querious tone asked what type of monster are you i have never felt this much fear when you looked at that jerk i looked at her sheepishly and

said that might have been parental instincts she looked at me perplexed and ask why is that i explained a little embarrassed well my kind the few male that can reproduce already have children and colonies so as a father and leader we get very protective of any kind young she then said sheepishly oh ok i then said

a little nervous im sorry about that awkward moment just then moka kurumu alex and kamino walked behind me and asked quercioli who is my new friend that just reminded me i never introduced myself i looked at her and was about to give my introduction when she said in a normal i know who you are your void the

monster that no ones know and the biggest babe magnet i sweat dropped at the last remark and said yep well my kind is just good at keeping to themselves she looked at me and asked what my kind was that could protect any kinds offspring i looked at her and back kurumu and said lets go someplace more private

**( school roof )**

i then told yukari and kurumu my story and after that you could hear to female voices yell in shock YOU'RE WHAT ! i then explained the last part in pain im a hybrid of three races xenomorph yautja and human kurumu looked at me and said in a determined tone i don't care if you are an alien predator or human you

are still my destined one i looked at her and sweat dropped and said your determination never amazes me yukari looked at me and said in a happy tone thank you i never knew there were monsters on other planets i said in a relieved tone thank you but xenos do what the do to survive i saw alex and kamino look at

me worried i then said in a calm tone relaxed that is with purebred queens there was a incident where human and xeno gens crossed the queen gave live birth to a hybrid that is what i am expecting out of our hives yukari looked at me perplexed and then i said in an ashamed tone i did what i had to do for the schools

safety she then stood up relaxed and said thank you for protecting me back there i said in a relaxed tone no problem as we said our goodbyes so we could go to class i felt something wrong i then told alex kamino moka and kurumu that something was wrong im going to check on yukari as i was walking to her location

i saw her being dragged by those guys from this morning i began to go berserk but i got myself under control i said to myself we will follow them and show them the true meaning of fear i then said to alex and kamino to tell moka and kurumu where im going but not to follow

**( forest )**

yukari was yelling for help as the the male students threw her up against a tree and changed into their true forms which i guess were lizardmen i then got out of the tree and walked over shifting into my king infuriated as one of the lizardmen was about to attack yukari but then stomped when he heard the loud

stomps of my feet on the ground as it was shaking trees rustling and he began to turn to see me and said angrily who ever you are get lost that just pissed me off how dare he address a superior being i then found i could i still talk with every ounce of anger i said **I Told you once with her again you were going to **

**regret it you walking piece of trash **the lizard was afraid i could tell but he tried to act tough oh im so scared you can't beat the three of us i then said with a alien tone of raged **not only did you attack someone younger than you also gang up on her but you dare insult me i am your superior i could beat you **

**without breaking a sweat enough talk im here to deliver a much deserved ass kicking **and charged they all went all different directions but that did not bother me i punched one headbuted another and tailed smacked the other they went down and reverted into their human forms o then turned to yukari she

was terrified as i began to approach her she began to cry as i was right in front of her i nuzzled her side she then looked confused and ask who i was she did not know what my king form looked like so i shifted back to my human form as she looked happy she grabbed on to me in a hug i returned the embrace as

yukari said she thought that she was going to die while in between sobs i said its ok i will never let anything bad happen to you she then was only sniffling i said its ok you have a king under your watch of course you need to apologize for pulling those pranks ok she then said ok then i heard moka approaching and

said you are kind of late to join the party they were ok with that and we're just glad you are ok said a nervous moka i then said in a mock hurt why moka you have little faith in my abilities as i said to yukari and the others ok we need to get back to the dorms alex and kamino stopped while the others went ahead

alex grabbed my arm and i said yes alex in a tired tone she then looked at kamino then back me and said we are pregnant i looked like nothing changed i said i knew before you did so im not shocked the both looked at me and kamino said irritated then why did you let alex know that she didn't have to say it i then said

i was waiting to see if you guys were going to tell cause you may think you have any private time in your minds which you do but this morning i was curious they looked at each other then looked back to me and said we will share you for you are a rare creature but if you betray us by destroying our hives don't think we will not destroy you i then said don't worry i wont as we walked off to the dorms each held an arm

**[jman241]wow void has a hive started well hives to be correct**

**[void] wow how many more women are going to be in the group **

**[jman241] about let recount the original three three xeno queens by the end two monster queens and another monster so about 12 counting inner outer mokas **

**[void] twelve (nosebleeds and hits the ground acid eating) omg **

**[jman241] careful your blood is acidic when it comes it nosebleeds not to mention you're going to be a father of 43 million **

**[void] WHAT IM GOING TO KILL YOU **

**[jman241] wait let me explain (whispers )**

**[void] ok i will let you live for know **

**[jman241] ok this is jman241 saying **

**[void] OBEY THE HIVE **

**[jman241] hey that was my line **


	6. Chapter 6 predalien and clubs

**void hello my fans you ready to get another taste of my awesomeness **

**jman241 what are you doing you need to be on set **

**void why do you refer to the story as a movie or tv set its a story **

**jman241 so i like my idea of thinking or i could just replace you with your brother fist **

**void (pale face ) NOOOOOOOOO ! i will not let my brother ruin this story **

**jman241 ok then get back to the set **

**void jman don't own anything **

**jman241 again stealing my lines and also i gave some places short names **

ahhh another day at yokai academy i was walking to the school like always but then like always moka and kurumu were fighting over me

again when yukari knocked them both out using wash pans i said in relief thanks some times moka and kurumu get a little carried away she said in a happy tone no problem i glad to help a king in his need alex kamino me and yukari all laughed at moka and kurumus expense

**(nekoms class )**

was going on about something in class i wasn't paying attention to the class i was trying to figure out this burning sensation it was a transformation but then again it might i could be taking longer to unlock as i traveled out i heard nekonome say as we are trying to

integrate you to live in the human world we will have school clubs the rest of the day you're going to find a school club to join and also don't forget to drop by the newspaper club i'm the advisor i looked at moka kurumu alex and kamino and thought what class would we all be good

in i looked at the library at the monster species that my girls are to what their strengths and weakness then i thought _maybe a sports club no kamino and alex are expecting and i can't risk it cooking no moka kamino can't cook and it would hurt their pride and i know what inner would _

_say if i hurt moka not say do is more like it maybe yukari can help me of course alex and kamino don't look pregnant but i could i don't know how her kind carries children well i have no idea maybe i can ask the girls about it _as i was in my thoughts the bell rang and cut my thoughts

off i looked around for moka kurumu alex and kamino when i heard a male student say moka is away from that void guy she is at the gym looking at clubs to join i then turned and thought to myself _thank god for mokas fanboys i can always keep tabs on her _

**(school gym) **

i was looking around for the girls when i heard a screaming yukari running towards me and ran right behind me and a group of guys stopped right in front me and i asked yukari what seems to be the problem she then turned to me and said they want me to join their club i then

looked at them and asked in an irritated tone and what club would that be the guy trying to make up a lie said the witches appreciation club didn't buy it for a second well maybe you should change it to the fear xeno club giving a growling hiss the jumped back and said maybe he

said with fear in his eyes yukari looked at me and said relief toses guys were gone thanks i said quite agitated no problem i need you to help me find a club for me you and the others then i heard a voice well if it is a club you are looking for why not join the swimming club i then

turned around to see a girl who looked older than i am she then said in a cheerful attitude hi my name Tamao Ichinose i said hello in a ok this is weird tone i said can you help me find a club for me and my friends not trusting her i saw the look in her eyes i know all too well xenos

may not have eyes but it was the same look the give when the found one thing prey she the said in same cheerie attitude sure stop by the pool cutie as she said that she winked and walked off yukari said in an annoyed tone i don't like her i said in a calm i know i need to do

something or else we will lose more classmates

she then asked curious why do you say that call it a xeno intuition she could not deny and asked what are you going to do a little frightened i

said in a still calm tone i am going to accept her invitation i know the look she had directed at me she saw me as food so all males are in danger

**( school pool )**

as i walk around the pool to the side to get that was shallow i jumped in and found out my body began to change the transformation was here my body must have know i would go to water so it was reading a transformation my back sprouted tubes that normal drones would

have no hybrids but i was in my drone form until i surface just then i heard a familiar voice that was seductive my i can't call you cute huh hunk i turned to her and said in an irritated tone don't call me cute or hunk if you want to call me anything it would be your highness cause

where i'm from i'm royalty

she then turned and said with same seductive tone my a king i never knew i'm sorry your majesty and jumped on my back her breasts

pushing against my back i asked her what she was doing a little embarrassed and irritated she then said your swimming style is good like you were born to swim i looked at her and said in normal well my kind are able to adapt to almost anything she then turned away not before i

saw a bloody nose i the thought _is she trying to seduce me_ i heard a scream before i could go into thought as i saw a male student getting bit on the neck and not in a lovie dovie way where it actually drew blood i saw the young man began to rapidly age until he looked like an old

man i was about to swim to his rescue when i was grabbed from behind and dragged under water imadelity my air tubes came to hold oxygen so i would not run out she held me but had fishlike gills and tail with sharp teeth she said i'm sorry highness but this is how we

mermaids survive by draining others life force and i said under water i'm sorry i have to do this as i turned into my dron form it was the only nimble form under water she bit down on my neck i expected to feel weaker when she pulled away i saw why her mouth had been burnt

from my blood but i also saw her blood and thought i hope none of her blood got into me but as i said that last word my began to transform i grew webbed feet hands and gills i could breath underwater then i thought how did my form mutate then i heard with a slight hiss the same

as me i then saw tamao her skin was black jet black to be exact she had a navy blue tail and neck fins compared to her light blue earlier she then said what did you do to me i then thought this kind of what to me and void when i got my powers she then said to me irritated why

did you speak about yourself in the third person you have a tune into my hive mind that proves it welcome to the species she asked what she meant i said welcome to the xenomorphs you're the first yokai hybrid she then turned to her former swim team and troop and said mut

us for hosts i thought uh oh i grabbed her and said go get out of here she will devour you the mermaids i then put my finger to her forehead and did a command to her xeno side _sleep _as i said that she relaxed and turned backed to her human form except her hair was darker i pulled her to dry land

**( 5 min later ) **

i heard groaning i looked over to tamao who was waking up she then saw me and said scared what did you do to me scared i said i don't know my self i mean it happened to me the same way as you but your a normal i'm a hybrid of a hybrid i guess the pred gets washed out

when its a third gen but not xeno she looked at me and said fearful i'm a hybrid of what i then said in a calm voice one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe an alien race created for one thing destruction she then asked depressed how do you deal with it i

asked confused what she then looked at me and said a little fearful the blood lust i looked at her and then thought and said calmly my xeno genes are distorted because of the predator dna i said here turn into your true form she did but this it was a normal xeno i said look over the

water this is your new form you can go on land like i can but survive under water two so you are a new type which is good to know also xenomorphs can adapt with blood transference i didn't expect this to happen just then tamao jumped right in front of my face and kissed me

on the lips i never expected it but i accepted it we both release from our breaths in a pant and hisses tamao was the first s..sorry i..i sh...ould have as...ked i said with a reassuring attitude with a sigh (sigh) don't worry im ok with it you many like but i always liked a woman that was a good hunter she giggled and i said with a happy tone shall i walk you to your dorm after that we walked off into the night

**(next morning )**

the gang tamao included began to sigh the others cause could not find a club and tamao for being kicked out for being a hybrid that is when walked by and said worried what is the problem you guys not joined a club yet with a sigh we all said yes then said cheerful why don't you join the newspaper club i then looked at the others with a smile i turned to her with a grin and said count us in

**jman241 wow two chapters in one day what a record **

**void why did you make me have a mermaid girl friend **

**kurumu YEAH JMAN WHAT THE HELL **

**jman kurumu how did you get in here i thought void was the only one that knew i was here **

**kurumu well i was going to ask void why he was dating that fish slut when i saw a white door and went into it **

**jman ( pulling out a nerulizer and putting on sunglasses and noded to void to put his on he did )can you see if this light is on **

**kurumu i dont see why (mind wipe)**

**jman you never seen me what you remember is you and void were having sex in woods **

**void really that the only thing you could come up with **

**jman yes now get her out of here and mess up her hair so it looks more convincing **

**void (sighs) huh ok (void walks out ) **

**jman ok this is jman241 saying **

**void OBEY THE HIVE **

**jman damn it void again**


	7. Chapter 7 the king and his queens

**jman hello everyone i had to bump up security so we don't have any unwanted guests **

**unknown screaming **

**jman what on earth **

**angry voice JMAN 2411111**

**jman oh crap **

**knock on the door**

**jman who's there **

**unknown female voice your worst nightmare **

**jman (paleface) moka **

**unknown female voice worst**

**door breaks kurumu is shown **

**jman oh no kurumu (looking confused ) didn't i wipe your memory **

**kurumu yes you did but void gave my memory back**

**jman oh crap void you will pay **

**jman running around kurumu chasing **

**void jman don't own anything**

**jman VOID ! **

**the king and his harem of queens **

today was a normal day for a hybrid to be with the four girls he loved and an adopted little sister when i heard a familiar voice "oh void " i turned to see moka i then said "hey moka " she then looked at me sheepishly and i said " you want some blood " she looked at me with a

blush and said "yes" i then smiled and said "breakfast is served " she then said a little shocked " you mean" i said "yes you can have my blood" she then without hesitation latched on to my neck and began to suck my blood i felt my blood getting replenished as fast as it was

taken as she had her fill she let go of my neck just then i saw a happy succubus look at me and say yesterday was great she whispered in my ear i looked at her confused then remembered and thought to myself "_curse you fist" _as moka looked at me confused and said "void did

you" and kurumu before i could kurumu answered "yes we did" moka looked excited i then said to both of them "no i did do it with kurumu" and we left it at that just then kamino alex and yukari and tamao came running up and saw that moka and kurumu weren't have there tug of

war but instead i had me wrapped in a hug with both i had told them about a dark secret of my past that i was to fulfill a prophecy as kamino and alex already knew because of the hive mind i had finally accepted my fate years ago so i said yukari "i need to tell you something" she

then looked at me and said "what is it" i said "its about a prophecy"

_**(**_ _**flashback )**_

i was already a master in hive infiltration it had been a week since i came to this hive i was called to the queen i tried to hide my nervousness she then looked at me and said "_what is the matter young hybrid other than that you don't belong here" _i looked at her confused and said "if

you knew i didn't belong here then why let me stay" she then said in a calm tone "_because i feel somthing about you that i remembered from an old story passed down from queen to queen"_ i asked curious "are you going to tell it" she then said " _sit this story might take a while" _ i sat

as she began " _it all started when the first queen came to your home world she saw a vision of the future she said a young one of our kind would rise for the ashes of a half breed queen of our greatest of enemies and create a new form of king one that will become so powerful the _

_queen mother could not defeat it and it will become known by all as hive king ruler of all i believe that king is you" _ i looked at her like she was nuts "i can't be a king i can't turn into one of their form"

_**(flashback end )**_

the girls looked at me and kurumu said "if the queen mother is as strong as you say she is its suicide" i then looked at her and the others and said "no it makes sense the hive king i suppose to have the fastest adaptability of xenomorphs for he is the original so his offspring can

also adapt to what he has that is why i can also cross breed with other creatures" kurumu then said "then you won't do it alone i looked at them and they all nodded i then looked and said thank you my queens and sister they looked confused then i turned into my warrior form i

said "in order for me to beat the queen mother i need the power of creature of love,power,four royalty,sea and ice" they looked and then got what i meant i said to moka i need to speak to your innerself moka then nodded as i pulled off the rosario inner moka stood in front of me

and said "**so you need my power to beat this queen mother" **i nodded and said "don't take me as a weakling i'm following the prophecy but that does not mean i don't love you all i'm asking for your power so i can keep you safe kamino then said "you're still missing three

powers ice and two more royalty i said "don't worry fate works in mysterious ways and they will probably have personalities like mine so i will probably fall for them but in return of you giving me your blood i will give you each xenomorph dna so you will have xeno forms tamao

how is other form anyway" she then said "i woke up in a larger form than the first" i looked at her and asked "how big was this new form"

she then said "about half the size of my room" i then said with happiness "welcome to the top my queen"as i pulled her into an embrace she

didn't object she was just panting i then looked back to the others and said tamao was infected with my dna when she tried to suck out my lifeforce and got a mouthful of acid her and my dna crossed in both of us i can grow webbed feet and hands as well as gills and she can go

onto dry land and breath under water and walk on land" kurumu then said "do we gain all of your powers" i said "yep i have no powers that require skill they all are in my dna" just then moka looked and said how are we going to cross our dna with yours your blood is acid i then

turned to tamao and said water since my blood is an acid and water is a base as long as you are in water the acid part won't affect you i had tamao get a bath tub ready for each of the dna crosses especially moka just follow me

**(forest)**

as we were walking i heard tamao say in the hive mind of xenos "_are you sure about this will take away their futures of being normal" _i then said to her "_yes they would lay down their life for me and me the same so they need to become stronger and so do i" _as we approach the

cabin that i found while exploring the area i went in and said ok i will be up stairs and wait for you one at a time first will be little sister i use a sink for yukari and the others if the felt uncomfortable getting into the tub with only a bathrobe on so first was yukari and i said "do you yukari

take the kings blood to be a hybrid of xenomorph and witch to give each other power and strength and support do you accept there might be changes and will irreversible" she said "yes" i then said "by the bond of blood you are to be my and my queens praetorian we will protect

each other until we die" as i said that i cut my and yukari's hand grabbed the cut hand with my own and submerged them just then yukari skin began to turn black as her features began to disappear from her face in a few seconds she became a xenomorph praetorian but

instead of its normal crest it resembled a witch's hat and i said "yukari how do you feel" she then looked at me and said "excellent father" as i checked to see if i had the witches power i shot a lighting bolt from my hand and said "ok yukari can you change back" she did but her

human form was different instead of looking like an eleven year old she looked like she was sixteen i stood there shocked and asked "tamao to get yukari a change and get alex next" next thing i hear is "are you ready for me my king"i then said "yes" as i turned around i saw alex

wearing nothing not even the bathrobe i gave her i then said "so intimate time in the bathtub huh" she nodded with a smile i did said the same that i said to yukari except she would become a queen as we merged our blood she pulled me into an alluring kiss she then let go as

the changes began she looked like she was going to change into her queen bee form but i noticed her thorax changed into a slender tail and her dome looked like her compound eyes when her transformation completed i noticed the tip of her tail was not scythe shaped instead it

looked like a bee stinger and said "alex change back to human form"when alex change back i noticed her hair looks like a bee pattern she the said thank you my king and walked out

**(two hours later)**

moka kurumu and kamino were the last three but kurumu would not stop chasing me after her queen transformation she wanted me i finally stopped by making her fall asleep and moka kept fighting me for leadership i had to pin her and make her yield and she turned into another

kurumu i tried sleep on her it did not work the first time the second time moka fell asleep and turned into her human but i told moka inner and outer she could not use the rosario that there minds would become one again and with the blood bond complete my power increased i

now had bat wings from kurumu i was not a vampire but what moka called a ghoul but that meant i was more powerful finally since i had xeno queens i had unlocked a new transformation and class emperor class which i thought this awesome then when i turned into my king

form then went to emperor i was shrinking in size of a warrior i thought this the emperor "_wow maybe it is just title" _i was not pleased and punched a tree and it splintered into small pieces my queens and praetorian looked in awe as walked back to school for tomorrow and to

start with my hive in the newspaper club

**void wow that took a lot out of me**

**jman (duck taped to a chair ) ok so you got to write a chapter so what **

**kurumu (horse whip in hand )shut up **

**jmanahhh shit that hurt **

**kurumu now say your goodbyes**

**jman void you never told them did you **

**void (sighs) kurumu let him go i will tell you when i get outside **

**kurumu walks out **

**jman thanks brother **

**void just because you are my other half does not mean i will let you die **

**jman well that sums things up here this jman241 saying (looking to void) O**

**void OBEY THE HIVE **

**jman damn you **


	8. Chapter 8 hive expands

**jman hey guys jman 241 here bringing you another chapter **

**kurumu hey guys jman wanted me to answer some reviews **

**first off jman is doing his best about the grammar so be a little pacitane it will take a while second jman why don't you say it **

**jman i would like to thank my readers for their help and i'm still improving and this story is going to be expanding in years to come as well the harem i'm already on 19 and void does not look like gordon freeman he looks like tsukune but more muscular and has tan skin brown hair and gold eyes and if anyone wants to draw a picture of void and his xeno forms that would be awesome **

**void oh no i thought you said no more queens for us and who said i looked like gordan freeman **

**kurumu jman WHAT THE HELL **

**jman hey im sorry but im crossing stories and some times love intressists well anyway lets get on with the show **

**kurumu jman don't own anything **

another day at yokai academy it has been two weeks since the blood bonds as i marked moka kamino alex and kurumu as my mates. i was

walking along the path to the school when i heard my name being yelled i turned to see a angry mob of guys running at me some already in there monster forms all of them looked pissed then i remembered a rumor spreading around about me and the girls how i marked them as

mine and then it hit me like a ton of bricks they want to challenge me for my queens i then turned to them in a thunderous voice "**you want to challenge me for my queens am i correct if you try to challenge your superior the by all means come and get me" **

(40 min and 60 students later)

i finally defeated the last male student then i heard what sounded like a stampede i saw a tidal wave of female students running to me and all yelling _**be mine void-kun **_i then began to panic then i remembered wings i can fly away as i sprouted my wings and and took off in flight i

thought to myself in a fake joyous tone "_great fangirls" _

(front of the school)

i saw my queens and my praetorian waiting for me as i landed i saw they had sweat all down there faces i said in a tired tone "rough morning" kurumu then said catching her breath "had...to...fight ...other girls" i laughed and said with a little happiness "i had to fight your

fanboys" we took a little time to catch our breaths and went to class

(after school) today was our first meeting for the newspaper club as i walked in i saw all my queens and yukari and said how was your day my queens and princess they all said "great except we got a lot of hate mail in our lockers" i said in an exhausted tone well at least you don't

get love and hate mail i may have found the other two royality" and held up two letters as i read it to them

"_**dear void **_

_**i am sending you this letter as a challenge to battle for i wish you to be the king of my hive i will send a drone to tell you where to meet i hope that i can be your greatest queen **_

_**from jackie nitomo termite queen**_

i then said there is another one only not so formal

_**dear void **_

_**i challenge you to a fight if you're man enough come meet me by the lake at 6:00**_

_**hope to win and force you into submission **_

_**from jess wasp queen**_

i then said "i think that one has a big thing about dominance" moka then looked at me and said "most wasp yokai are like that especially with

other hive mind beings" just then the door opened as i saw two women walk in the door one reminded me of alex before the blood bond and the other of kamino the one that resembled alex had a yellow blond hair instead of alex's normal blond brown eyes her body had the typical

hourglass figure the one that reminded me of kamino looked almost like except for the pale white hair and blue eyes "i said ah other club members" in an excited tone as i said "hello my name is void" one tried to launch herself at me but i caught her as she tried to deliver a right

cross she looked at me and said in and threatening tone "looks like you have some tricks for a king" i then asked her barely holding in the hisses of anger "who are you" she then said in a mock hurt tone "i would have thought the king of a vampire would answer my challenge" i

then looked at her and said "so you two are the ones challenging me to be at my side" they both nodded i then said to them "if you want a fight lets take it outside" i then turned to the girls and asked "do you want to come watch the battle" they did not even answer and just went

outside just the mrs nekonome then said where is everyone going i turned to her and said "to watch me win in a ritual battle" she then said ok just be back in a few minutes

(2min later)

after my warm up with jackie jess was next and boy was she a challenge but not for me well after the battle jess started to chase after me like kurumu and moka did after the blood bond i said "calm down" but the she got bolder and tried to manhandle me i was able to us a

pleasure pressure point that causes the target to be paralyzed temporarily i sigh in relief as jess said in a euphoric tone "please my king take me now" i looked at her drones and said to "one of them take her to the chamber a ant should be there to give you direction" i then looked to

jackie and said "you might want to follow i will go talk to the headmaster about our absence tomorrow" she then nodded and followed the drone caring jess i then looked at my queens and saw the lust in their eyes "you will join two" they all just pulled me into a hug and went to

the club meeting

there we say our club president gin i felt off about him like this guy is bad news then gin presented the girls with a rose each except yukari

well gin said for us to meet tomorrow morning to hang up posters so when we left i saw him give me a glare of hate i gave a look that don't fuck with me he saw my look and backed off as i left to go to the hive for the newest blood bond ceremony it went off without a hitch so then i

walked everyone back to their dorms and walked off to my room later that night i heard knocking on my window and saw alex and kaminno i let them in as asked "what are you two doing here" in a whisper they said look at us then i saw them two little creatures the size of

chestbursters but looked like bee and ant larva with some xeno traits i looked at them and said "are those my" kamino interrupted me with the last word "children yes my king me and alex laid an egg in our rooms and hid them when we came back they hatched and were scared

of us but soon found out we were their mothers so we decided they should meet their father" i looked with joy as i gave a small purr they both looked at me i saw they both had mandibles like a predator has began to coo my young kamino and alex were filled with pride that they

found a loving mate i looked at them and said "they're hungry they need milk" they looked at me confused and said "we don't have milk glands" i sniffed in the air and said "i think you do cause i'm smelling fresh breast milk"just then the young ones began to crawl up there

mothers and slipped into the collar in their mothers shirts i saw them coil around one breast i saw my mates shiver and said "let me guess they just began to feed"they both nodded

**(next morning ) **

we were putting up posters i didn't let alex or kamino get the ladders because they had to wear baggy shirts to hide the young ones i told the others about the young ones they were excited to say the least some of the students i saw pick up thing for alex and kamino i guess there

instincts were kicking in to help mothers with young even mrs nekonome was even helping of course i had to tell the headmaster he was not pleased with me and said that a lot of low class yokai will help out but higher levels will get aggressive to the mothers and you i said i'm a s class monster no one higher up than me also i got a letter for you from mokas father i opened it up it said

**dear mr void **

**i have come to terms that you are an s class monster stronger than a vampire and my daughter sent me letters saying how you are a wonderful mate and lover but she has to share you with others she also gave me an explanation why i would like you my daughter and the rest of your harem to come to my estate when you can so that i can pass judgement on you and also since your true species is as bloodthirsty as ghouls you know how to control it but i must tell you that i must challenge you to a fight so that i can see if you are able to protect my daughter and her future children**

**from issa shuzen vampire lord **

i then thought to myself in a nervous tone "_great i have to meet mokas dad some time" _i was brought out of my thought when the headmaster "that is not the only letter you have gotten" i said a little irritated "who else knows i'm here" he then said some company weyland

yutani i then looked at him in shocked and said irritated "what do those corporate assholes want" he then said "i don't know but you probably need to read the letter" i then said ok i was handed the letter and opened it it had the company logo on it as i read it

**dear mr newman **

**we require your services on a matter of scientific exploration to a remote pyramid in the south american rain forest you can bring up to ten people with you of course we would ask you to come alone but we need all the people that we can get after an incident that happened rencelety mostly no one will work with us we hope to hear a reply **

**from karl bishop weyland jr**

i looked at the letter and said to the headmaster in a worried tone "there is going to be another hunt" the headmaster nodded and said "we

need to make sure that what happened there does not happen like on antarctica" i nodded and said "i need a team i'm going to ask my queens and you pick the other two i still have on queen to find" he nodded and said "one has to be a teacher the other the other can be your

club president" i looked at him and said "i have a bad feeling about gin" he then said "you will need him for his ability" i then gave a sigh of defeat and walked to the club room as i heard hisses i looked and saw kamino and alex surround by guys they all said we can smell infants

on you we want them as food as i heard i gave my own roar hiss with a few clicks they all turned around and as one said in hate "did you do this to our goddess" i said with my voice in a cold to yes i did and i hear you threaten my queens or my young i will tear you all limb from limb

as they saw my eyes go from gold to red slits they turned and walked off alex and kamino both looked at me as alex said "thank you my king" i said in a joyous tone i will protect my queens and my young i then said i need to talk to gin and the other queens as well as you

**4 min later **

we're going where as mrs nekonome beat me to the punch i re explained "we are going to south america during summer break with a corporation to a pyramid and we are going to write our story and finish and print it for the school newspaper they said that i could bring up to

ten people" they all looked excited i then said but before we leave i need to tell gin and mrs nekonome about why humans would be interested in pyramids i then told who built the pyramids and what they used for then i explained what happens when the people are in there

they then looked at me and mrs nekonome asked "why are they not getting the lecture" i then said "i did a blood bond ceremony with each of them they now have xenomorph DNA so the facehuggers won't attack they both looked at me and said in "unison give us your blood" i then

said "i can't the changes are permanent you will be xeno hybrids for the rest of your life" gin then said in a confident tone "well i for one don't care as long as it does not mess with my head and make a slave" as mrs nekonome nodded i then said "fine but gin and you will not be

royalty at the most you will be a praetorian an elite guard like yukari" i then said to the girls "you need to come inside new members are about to be added to the hive" as the new bond complete i got both gin and mrs nekonome mamale yokai gin a werewolf now praetorian

werewolf and mrs nekonme a catgirl now praetorian cat i then said "alright now that you are members of the hive i can tell you a secret" they both looked confused and then i turned and said "alex kamino do you mind showing them the little ones: they both went wide eyed and said "little ones you mean you have two children" i said "yep" as alex and kamino grabbed the young ones as they brought them over to me i saw

they were getting healthy color of skin and growing i then said "it won't be long before they mature" as i said ok you are both immune to the hive now if you don't mind im going to go to my room and sleep of course i went to my dorm room and went to sleep

**next day **

we were handing out newspapers when i saw a girl wearing typical school girl uniform but with a sweater that was wide neck and white with blue sleeves with purple hair she walked over to the stand and asked for a paper i got on and handed it to her and said thank you hope you enjoy and then i got that scent and i remembered she gave me a note in my locker

**jman wow my story writing is better than yours void not to mention you got a request from weyu that is awesome **

**void yeah and four members to the hive as well some young **

**kurumu calm down void you still have me and my needs two as well as the other queens **

**jman yep i'm sorry but void is not the only father in this story since me and void are two halfs of the same coin they are my kids two **

**kurumu (in a seductive tone)thats right that also means your half of my true destined one **

**jmancrap i just unleashed a succubus on me **

**jman running around the room trying to glomp him **

**jman well thats it for now this is jman241 saying (tackled)**

**kurume OBEY THE HIVE**

**jman **_**you two kurumu **_


	9. Chapter 9 the ice and decison

**jman hey guys what up sorry it has been a long time but i got distracted and had to go into hiding for a few days because of kurumu and then my internet got messed up**

**kurumu oh jman where are you my destined one **

**jman crap i cant talk loud **

**(door gets pulled off hinges) kurumu there you are my king **

**jman crap (running )**

**(jman leaves)**

**kurumu ha he left without his computer now i can write the next chapter (bang wash pan fell on her head )**

**jman don't think so i learned some of yukari's spells **

**kurumu jman don't own anything **

it has been a few weeks since i got the two letters and have been training the others on how to fight predators kurumu and moka seem to be the best of the fighters gin was always trying to use his speed but predator reflexes are too fast i caught him in a net every time and yes i made training doubles of predator

weapons that i remembered moka and kurumu were doing well but were sometimes caught too involved in the battle that they did not guard the dummies which was their objective was to guard the humans and stop all xeno and predator attacks the others would do well but alex and kamino were the most

savage because they had young to protect as did we all but it affected alex kamino moka and kurumu the most after the training was done i walked the girls back to the dorms to make sure any guys did not mess with my queens as i walked back i noticed someone was following me i turned to see no one there but I

could smell them I turned and said "you can come out I can smell you" I then heard a voice say "you never disappoint" i then said in normal tone "hello and you are" she said in her monotone voice "mizore shirayuki" i said in my usual kind tone "nice to meet you mizore " i could tell she had a blush and said "i read your

article i never knew a human cooperation was so corrupt" i said in a happy tone "yep they will do whatever they want but they don't know what they get themselves into" mizore said with the blush still showing "i was wondering if you would want to hang out" i saw a hit of loneliness in her so i said in a cheerful

tone "sure but i have a question do you have any friends" she the said in her monotone "no" i then looked to her and said "i know how you feel i'm the only one of my species here i can help you with your loneliness" she then looked at me happy and said "let us be together to stop our loneliness" i then said in a

glad tone "alright but i want to ask did you ever want to become royalty" she looked at me with a smile "yes" i then said alright let us go to the newspaper club room as we walked in i saw everything ready for the blood bond then said to become a royal of my kind you must be born or receive royal blood and give permission to ascend as we walked in and began the blood bond

**(next day)**

as i was walking to the academy i saw four people in black robes approach me as one said "void newman" i said "yes what is it you need" the same one that address me said "you are under arrest for suspicion of being human"

**jman wow void is being arrested for being human next chapter will come soon as i can write it my school starts the 15th and i might get only a few chapters in till Christmas**

**kurumu oh my poor destined one has a job and school he won't have any time for me **

**jman (sad face ) i will always have time for my stories and void will need some help next chapter **

**kurumu (jumps on jman giving him her pillow hug) yeah im kurumu and this is jman 241 saying OBEY THE HIVE**

**jman **_**no i will never get to say my finishing line**_


	10. Chapter 10 the misson and fox power

**jman hey guys im back but kurumu is not here cause she is in class but we have a story so without any interruptions lets get this sh**

**kurumu jman! how are you my destined one **

**jman crap kurumu **

**kurumu jman don't worry i let you finish this chapter that way i came to ask where void is **

**jman void is still on the school grounds that is all i know **

**unknown female with pink hair in a different school uniform with a cape jman who is this girl **

**jman oh louise i did not see you there louise this kurumu kurumu this is louise **

**kurumu its nice to meet you louise **

**louise the same to you commoner **

**jman **_**oh crap **_**before a catfight begins here is my disclaimer i don't own any of the characters just the plot and void newman **

ah yokai academy the day was going great until the shit hit the fan now i am in an interrogation room with a power hungry lunatic that thinks i'm human as i am in this room kuyou who was fuming on what he kept demanding of me to transform kuyou was saying "now i know you

are either human or a rare youkai i want to know so transform i know you were the one that fought and beat all of your opponents i want to know" i said to him "i can't my form is too big and once i change you will try to fight me" kuyou then said with a sadistic smirk "then i will

destroy your girlfriends and i know two of them have young i will enjoy destroying them" i looked at him and released all of my ki and said in an anger like never before "**If I see you near my queens or young I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB" **as dreadlocks began to form

and my body began to form i was in my emperor form but this time i felt the power once i was in my emperor form i rushed kuyou who was frozen in fear

**other side of the school third person POV **

moka and the others were in the newspaper club waiting for void and gin so they could begin to talk about their trip to the rainforest gin came in and looked like he seen a ghost as moka asked "gin what's wrong" as gin spoke he was nervous "void has been arrested by the psc for

suspicion of being human" they all looked at them angered as kurumu yelled "**void is no human he maybe part but not whole he has all of our DNA and his hive mother's DNA **so he is not human full we need to rescue him someone must have paid them off" as moka and the others walked out they heard neko say i can't come since i'm a teacher so you go rescue the king they all smiled and walked out

**in the PSC HQ **

void was fighting kuyou who as he found out was a kitsune battle form as void wa in his emperor form and was fighting veroshly as kuyou kept defending as void dealt a kick to the stomach and made kuyou fall closer to losing the battle as he was on the ground and said "what

are you" i looked at him as i said "**i am void newman emperor of the xenomorph spices and ascending to hive king" **as kuyou passed out i looked at him all scared the i said i win now i get his DNA to my bloodline void then cut his an kuyous hand kuyou being first as i put a

few drops in my bloodstream after happened i started to grow more tails making my new total of nine a full nine tailed fox so i have just earned the title kyuubi no kitsune as i left the HQ i saw nine forms run up me they were my seven queens and two of my Praetorian they

then came closer as i got closer i began to hear them yell my name as moka was the first she was crying and said "void my love don't ever do that again" i said in a relaxed tone "i understand my queen but we have a new misson and that is to go to south america"

**jman done sorry its a short chapter i got home at five and finished by nine so void now has kitsune power **

**void hey jman i need to talk to you and ask where is kurumu she spends a lot of time with you **

**jman i really don't know now that you mention it i have not seen louise since her an kurumu and void can i say my finishing line **

**void sure **

**jman well that's a wrap and this is jman241 one saying (gets tackled by louise and kurumu )**

**they say in unison OBEY THE HIVE!**

**jman damn it stop that**


	11. Chapter 11 the hive king

**jman hey im back everyone its been about two weeks sorry first school started and my job has been unpredictable **

**kurumu jman there you are my destined one (tackles jman) oh how i've missed you dont leave me again **

**void about time you come out with a new chapter **

**jman well i can't help that my creative juices aren't flowing well here we go **

**louise if you will **

**louise jman don't own nothing **

**moka otherwise i would be more awesome**

**jman moka how did you**

**moka less talk more writing **

**jman ok**

ah its mid term break so glad but also so sad because now we have to help those weiyu asses

as we began to load onto the bus i heard my queens talk about the young ones named wolf and

celet (**yes i know those are predator names i don't care**)celet is alex's and wolf is kamino's

as i saw she looked kind of peppy like she always is so we all got on the bus as the bus driver said "_**have a seat kids we are about to leave" **_i then said we are ready to go of course celet and wolf have human forms so we began to leave as i saw the tunnel i

began to wonder what kind of cover story will i have to make then it hit me **(warning made up law that existed in ancient times not know) **that where we are coming from a law for old clans that are dying out can take multiple wives so i have seven as we arrived to our

destination the bus driver said "_**be careful i don't know what these guys are after"**_ i looked at him and said "don't worry i'm an emperor so i out rank lesser queens but your caution is appreciated" he smiled as i got off he drove off as we looked around we say a man in his

thirties with two bodyguards i saw one had a sign saying my name and no void but my old human name joshua newman i looked at him with a glare and walked up to him with the others right behind me i looked at him and said "you got the last name right but not the first name" the

man then said but thats your birth name why have you not used it in over six years" i looked at him and said thats a personal reason " he then said so who are these young ladies and the two infants well this is the newspaper club i'm in seven of these are engaged to me and

yes the kids are mine when i was a youkai i found i have an old clan in my blood line so in order to revive my clan i can take on multiple wives so yep the preteen is a child genius and my personal planner" as i pointed to mrs nekonome and said "this is the teacher adviser mrs.

nekonome " she said said " it is a pleasure mr weyland " and this is the club president gin morioka " as gin said "nice to meet you " i then finished with the introductions then weyj (**wayland jr )** said alright let us go the pyramid awaits i then said is the team already there he then said yes but are on standby until we get there

**3 hours later**

we arrived at the pyramid and say the exploration one was a young man about twenty five years old white skin brown hair another is was a woman and i'm stopping there with descriptions if you want to know what they looked like just go to the avp cast but hair and eye color

inverted well we began introductions as weyj gave us all teams of twenty two so me my queens and praetorian guard as well as as the young ones went in with some scientists and personal soldiers well as we walked i began to feel a foreign mind in the xeno hive mind as we

were walking i saw a carving on the wall that i could understand i then began to read it aloud the mother of royalty is here as well two defeat all three and the trophy be yours i then began to understand what it meant and sent a hive message "_there is a queen mother here and two _

_lesser queens "_ and felt them try to force themselves in my mind but they were unable as we entered the sacrificial chamber and studied the remains from the previous hunt as heard the door click and drop i said shit were trapped as the eleven alters something began to rise and

then i said i the hive mind "_here come the eggs try to protect some one"_ just as i said that the eggs hatched and fave huggers began to crawl out and lept to the nearest human they could i tried to stop them but i was not fast enough as we sat there and waited for the huggers to die

**(20 min later) **

the huggers finally died as one got up and was about to ask what happened i heard the young xeno say freedom as it erupted her chest i say is slither down a xeno tunnel as i followed it i turned into my xeno drone form as did the others and began to follow the newborn as we

were going down the tunnel i heard more cries of birth and pain and as i walked out i saw the three all chained up getting zapped i then saw them look at us as the queen mother roared who are you i then looked at her and gave my new title in the hive mind "_i am kyuubi no kitsune _

_void emperor of the xenomorph spices and ascending hive king" _she then said in order to become hive king you must best me in combat release me so we can see what you are made of i said to her deal as i made to fireballs and blasted the chains off as the queen mother fell

to the ground she started to tear away her egg sack and charge at me as fast as i could i turned into my emperor form and jumped out of the way my queens did the same as i charged at her i noticed she was fast and her tail was about to hit me when i jumped out of the way

the queen mother was laughing at me saying _hahahaha this the power of a hybrid emperor once i get done with you your queens and children are next _ looked at her giving her a glare of anger and fury and said _**if you dare go after me queens or young ones i will tear you **_

_**limb from limb **_just then the new transformation began i stayed the same size but unlike my emperor i grew wings as well as another tail my emperor had nine tails so now i have ten tails the clear domes on my body began to change to a lunar color but my head dome

remained the same as my transformation finished i could feel the energy i was emitting and looked at the queen mother she looked at me and was trembling and said _what are you _ i looked at her and said _your ruler i think its time you __**KNOW YOUR PLACE **_and gave her a

round house kick to the midsection and sent her flying into a wall i turned my back cause when she hit the wall she was buried in rubble as i began to walk over to my queens the rubble began to rise as i saw the queen mother raised from the rubble she let loose a loud roar i looked

at her and said _i have defeated you i am now the hive king _she said nothing as she began to walk over to me when she stopped right in front of me she leaned down to where we were face level and said congratulations my mate when i heard those words as did my queens all

yelled WHAT! as the queen mother nuzzled the side of my head she then said _you have bested me in combat no ordinary king can do that when a king beats the queen mother in single_ combat that queen and any queen near at the time are bound to be his mates i looked at

the other two giddy with excitement and i swore i heard giggles i then looked at them and proceeded to cut them down as i heard screaming not from a birth but of a death i looked at all my queens and said then hunters are here

**jman and scene good job guys im stuck here with nothing to do except play skyrim cause i popped my knee out of place partying too hard and its swollen **

**kurumu oh my poor destined one can i be your nurse **

**jman looked at kurumu then the door opened to see a cat wearing a ninja outfit holding a tray with a sandwich**

**kurumu looked confused said who the hell is that **

**jman oh thats snowball leader of the ninja cats **

**kurumu ok but how long until you are able to walk again **

**jman i can walk with the use of crutches well anyway this is jman241 saying **

**gets glomped by kurumu **

**kurumu OBEY(kunia the the forehead)**

**jman THE HIVE thank you snowball **

**snowball gives thumbs up**


	12. update

**jman hey guys jman here yes i am alive just barely**

**moka yeah with our combine efforts we were able to save you from kurumu **

**jman just thank god snowball found the secret tunnels otherwise i would have been lock in kurumus room for ever how long was i stuck in there **

**moka about four weeks **

**jman FOUR WEEKS well guys and gals right now i have new creative juices flowing a skyrim cross dimension fanfiction where two dragonborn that come from two different sides meet in one of their universe and have their reality turn upside down **


End file.
